Never Ending
by Morganville Vampires Lover3
Summary: This is the sequel to Bitter Sweet! If you havn't read it already, please do! Anyways, this is the continued story of Claire and Shane and their child. Amelie wants Carrie dead. She is the only one alive who cant be touched by the vampires. They cant harm her, track her, or even keep her in Morganville if she wants to leave. She is immune to them and all their powers. Please review
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter of Never Ending! :)

Claire's P.O.V

I sat in the glass house living room, warm by Shane's side. My head rested on his shoulder, and his hand rested on my knee. We both looked at one of the most beautiful sites in front of us. Our little bundle of joy sat in the middle of the floor, opening her new Christmas presents. Her long waves of brown silky hair rolled off her shoulders, and fell just to the waist. Her big warm eyes were full of excitement and wonder. As the wrapping paper was ripped away, exposing a new barbie doll, she gave a big and wide smile. She ran to us and jumped in our lap, giving us a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled. "This is the newest one yet!"

I laughed and looked at Shane. He looked back at me, and I could see the love in his eyes, the pride he held for his daughter. Carrie. I felt the same way, she was one of the best things that ever happened to me. But other feelings also came whenever I looked at our daughter. I would never forget the threat that Amelie held. Almost five years ago, Amelie had tried to litterally rip her away from me before she was even born. She was afraid Carrie posed a threat to the vampires. Myrnin explained it all to me, but it still didn't make sense to me. As I looked at Carrie now, there was nothing to be afraid of. I could never picture my sweet girl being a threat to anyone... even the _Vampires._

Amelie still wasn't happy at all. Any kind of relationship I had with her before seemed to be ruined now. Since Myrnin had saved me that one day, we stayed hidden for months. I don't even know how long exactly. But in the time I was gone, something had happened. I have no idea what it was, but someone had convinced Amelie to let Carrie... have a chance. But she swore the second anything happened to her people, She wouldn't only kill Carrie like she originally would. She would kill us all, and everyone I loved. My Mom, Dad, Eve, Micheal, Shane, etc.

I looked back at Carrie. She ran back to the fake Christmas tree and dug around for more presents. Everything was wonderful. It honestly couldn't get any better. My Mom and Dad were here, enjoying the evening. They had finally excepted my family as their's too. They didn't really have a choice unless they wanted to be alone in Morganville forever. Anyways, They showed love and care to Eve, Micheal, Shane, and Carrie.

The night went on, Carrie finished with presents, dinner all done, conversation come to an end, and mom and dad said their goodbyes, leaving me and the glass house gang alone. Carrie yawned. I smiled slightly and ruffled her hair.

"Lets get you up to bed, its been a long day." I said. She didn't object, just snuggled up to Shane's chest as he picked her up. We both walked down the hall, into Carrie's room, and Shane gently layed her on the pink bed. She kicked at the covers untill Shane helped her into them. He tucked her in, whispered something in her ear, and kissed her on the forehead. Once he stepped back, I came to her side.

"Good night, sweet heart. I love you, and always will, no matter what. Never forget that."

She was already half asleep, eyes closed, and steady breathing slowed. I felt Shane's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Let her sleep, she had her nights fun." He said. Then, after a long pause, he continued. "Now it's our turn." I smiled, and slid my hand into his. We walked down to my bedroom, and shut the door with a soft click. locked. Almost imediatly, his lips met mine, like magnets. His kiss was sweet, tasting slightly of apple pie from tonight's desert. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we stumbled backward, finally falling on the bed. The kiss became more urgent, demanding. We rolled over, to where I was laying on top of him.

"I love you." I whispered.

He didn't answer, but there wasn't a need for words. He had his ways.

When I woke up the next morning, I was peaceful, content with the silence. Content with just being here, with Shane. I was wrapped in his strong, warm arms. He was asleep, a little smile placed on his lips. I smiled too, with out thinking about it. I was just so _happy._ He made me happy, Carrie, made me happy, Eve, Micheal. Things that had seemed so horrible before weren't as bad once I thought of them. They made the mess of this town somehow worth it. They made my life complete. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to any of them. Me and Shane lay there for a while longer, before finally, his eye lids fluttered open, and he moved around a little bit.

"Good morning, beautiful." He muttered, voice still groggy from sleep.

"Morning. How was your night?" I said.

"It was... ok." I slapped his arm. "Just kidding, just kidding. Any time with you is amazing, you know that. Jeez, whats up with girls these days, getting all violent." I giggled, and rolled out of bed, getting dressed.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Hold up there. What do you think you doing?" He demanded.

"Well sorry, but somebody has to feed Carrie." I explained.

"Oh, let Micheal and Eve do it." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows as I reached for the door handle. I unlocked it.

"You really think they want to get out of bed either? Yeah, I don't think so. Ill be back soon." I winked at him, and shut the door again. I practically skipped down the hallway to Carrie's room, feeling like a ray of sunshine. But when I opened up the door, and looked inside, all of that was wiped away. My jaw dropped open in horror. Carrie's bed was empty, covers twisted, and a note was painted on the window. In red. I prayed in wasn't blood. Hoped. It read:

I WARNED YOU.

In all caps. Some of the red had run a little, leaving trails running down the window. I screamed. _NO. Not AGAIN. This could not be happening. _Except it was...

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but hey it's just the beginning and I'm still brainstorming Ideas. Please review, Thanks to you all! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Trying to get as many as I can up right now :p **

Claire's P.O.V

_No no no no no... Just when everything was right. _My knees felt weak, and I started shaking. I felt tears threaten to fall, I tryed to blink them away, but it was no use. A single tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

"Carrie..." I said softly. I walked cautiously into the room, as I heard three sets of feet running down the hallway. The first to appear was Shane, now dressed, then Micheal, and lastly Eve. Shane's eyes shot straight to the window, and I saw the exact moment he realized what was happening. His face just fell.

"No..." He made his way to me, and I flew into his arms, callapsing against his solid chest. The fear and dread overwhelmed me. More tears came and came, streaming down my face.

"It's her." Shane suddenly said. "Amelie. That _Bitch _is after us again. She cant ever just _leave us alone._"

Someone else spoke. "Shane, you know what Myrnin said. They cant hurt her." Micheal reminded him. At first I felt relief. Maybe she would be ok. Maybe... No, I knew there was always a risk.

"Yeah, but he also said that there was someone like her before. And they were killed long ago. By Bishop... I'm sure Amelie knows how to kill her." I stated. Micheal nodded in agreement.

"True. But they wouldn't be able to do it by themselves. They would need a human to finish the job."

I looked back at Shane. "What are we going to do? Just sit here?" I asked.

"Well obviously not Amelie... And Olivers out too. We can have... Myrnin help too I guess." Shane offered. I noticed how Shane paused before saying Myrnin's name. He said he was over the anger between him and Myrnin, but I didn't believe him. Not one bit. I nodded. Then, I ran back to my bedroom and Grabbed the cell phone off my end table. I dialed Myrnin's number, and walked back to the room, motioning for them to follow me down staires. I sat on the couch, and Shane and Eve were on either side of me. Micheal was in his chair.

"Claire?" Myrnins voice called out on the other end.

"Myrnin, I need you. Now. Carrie's gone. There's a note on the window saying I warned you. It's Amelie, I know it is. Who else could it be?"

"I don't know, but she didn't have any reason to take her? No vampire has been harmed."

"Well She's done it. Just come here now." I said firmly. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Fine. Give me a minuet." I heard the soft click of the line disconnecting. I put My cell phone in my pocket, and soon enough, the wall shimmered, and Myrnin stepped out of the portal, straight into our living room. He glanced at me, nodded, and was gone... Then he was back again. Vampire speed.

"I just saw the window. It's not blood." He said. I smiled faintly. That was good. Really good. But that didn't take care of where Carrie was.

"So whats your bright Idea?" I asked. He walked over to stand in the middle of the room, and paced. He was thinking. I waited, but eventually became irritated. Then he looked up.

"Not that this will work, but it's the only way. Ill have to ask Frank to tell me if/ where he last saw her. Amelie has cameras all around. There has to be a place where she's caught. Then Ill have to rescue her myself. Im the only one who can do this, seems how I can mess with the machine to Morganville."

Shane jumped up. "What? While we just sit here a wait?" He practically yelled it. Myrnin stared right in his face.

"Yes."

"Fuck that plan."

"Well good luck with that, you'll only get your self killed." And then Myrnin was gone. We all waited, but he didn't come back. He had left.

Shane ran upstaires, and was back within a minuet, carrying a weapons bag.

"Shane?" I asked in a small voice. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Claire, but I'm not waiting for his stupid ass. Carrie could already be dead. I'm _not _going to just sit there. Coming or going?" He was asking if I would go. I considered what he said. He was right. She needed us. I got up and followed him, out the door, into the cold night.

Micheal flashed ahead of us though. "Not without me. And, hell, Eve too. No way your keeping her locked up."

"Aw, he's learning." Eve smiled and kissed him.

"Lets go kick some Vamp ass." She said.

"Again." I muttered under my breath.

**Chapter two! I know, I know, It's still not into the super exciting parts, but trust me, it will! You should see how Carrie can really take care of herself soon ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

Myrnin's P.O.V

_Amelie... what are you doing? _The child had done nothing, I knew that for a fact. And I also knew that Amelie had been the one to take her. She let her fear take over. It was blinding her. If Carrie died, then she would be starting a war. First with Shane, and then Claire to follow. Eve and Micheal would always follow them in whatever they did. They would never stop. Many lives would be lost... I was now running, at vampire speed, to city hall. I had to confront Amelie before she did something she couldn't take back. It was starting to rain, the wet moisture whipping around. It didn't effect me at all.

When the big, front doors appeared, I didn't need permission to enter, no one stopped me. I barged right through and followed the maze of hallways that would confuse humans. But not me, our minds were advanced. I knew exactly where to go. I stood before Amelies door. Before knocking, I closed my eyes, and took a few steady deep breathes, preparing for the worst. Though I didn't need to knock on the door. Amelie opened it herself. Her hand shot out, closing around my throat, hard enough to even hurt me. I winced as she quickly dragged me through the door way and then slammed the door. She threw me down on the ground, hard.

"Don't waist your effort." She spat, eyes a crimson red. "I know what you came for. I let you get in the way once, and look what happend. They got away. No... That wont happen. Not again. I won't allow it."

"But-" I began, but was cut off.

"Did you not just hear what I said, fool? Don't speak a word, it will do you no good!" I felt the heavy weight of her authority weigh down on me, pressing me even further to the ground. I just sat there, waiting. It eventually let up, and I stood.

"The child is locked away. Oliver took care of it. We were just about to plan what will happen..." She said, mostly to herself.

"Amelie, your making a mistake." I got in before she hit me again with another wave of pain. It was almost too much to talk through, but I managed. "They will start the war. You know it. The child has done nothing wro-" I callapsed in agony.

"You don't think Ill do it. That is a big mistake. I am not afraid to kill you in exchange for Carrie's life. You have been valuable for so long, but not anymore. We have the cure... The Draug have been killed... There are no more threats at the moment. Nor should there be anymore. Give up, or else." Her eyes were now a glowing, terrifying white. I nodded. She released me. I stood up once again, but wobbled and caught my self on the end of a chair. I looked up. Amelie had walked back to her desk now. _Come on, come on... _I told my self. I had to come up with a plan. Then it hit me.

"Fine. I can see I am no longer able to help Claire. What are my options?" I asked.

"There are two. Die, right here, and right now. Or you can help me."

I pretended to think that over, and then said, "Alright. What have you considered to do with Carrie?"

"We can't hurt her, that much is obvious. So we have to get a human involved. I already have someone in mind. Jason." She was talking about Jason Rosser, Eve's brother. He could do it, it wouldn't take much to convince him.

"That would work... but may I see the child? I want to see for myself how we can not hurt her. It is a mystery to me." I asked, maybe a little to innocently. Amelie thought that over. Then nodded.

"That would be alright. If you are lying, I can have you dead within seconds, so it couldn't hurt." She stood up in one fluid, graceful move, and led me to Carrie.

She was in a sound proof room. Alone. With Oliver. Amelie explained to Oliver what to do. He slashed at her, stepped on her little leg in an effort to break the bone. To at least some kind of damage. But Oliver soon grew tired, and Carrie sat there, looking scared, but not hurt. She didn't make a sound. Interesting.

"I have never seen anything like this!" I exclaimed. Amelie didn't answer to me, but answered her cell phone as it started ringing. She didn't say anything, just hung up. She walked over to Oliver and whispered something, and he walked out of the room. It was just me and her now. The perfect chance. The second the door closed, and her back was turned, I lunged with all my speed, and plunged a stake Through the back of her chest, where the heart should be. She turned and stumbled forward reaching for me, eyes full of rage. Usually, she would be able to just pull it out of her chest, but not this one. I had invented it. As soon as it was injected, a liquid was released, paralizing a vampire. I knew I would need it someday. Amelie walked a few more steps, and then fell to her knees, finally onto her side. I scooped Carrie up in my arms, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest room, jumped out the window, and escaped into the night. Carrie was screaming and crying the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am at a place where I have internet access at the moment, so I thought I would put up some chapters! It is 11/8/13 today and I will will be able to put up chapters till tomorrow. I hope you enjoy, and I have thought up of some exciting new ideas, some of which will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter Four

Myrnin's P.O.V

I rushed around the dim lab with vampire speed, quickly thinking what to do... Carrie was still screaming in the corner, freaking out. I tried to calm her, but she wouldn't let me get near her without kicking and crying even harder, so I gave up. Besides, I wasn't very good at these kind of things anyways, especially sense I hadn't been around small children like this in who knows how long. I forgot long ago, when the disease first took hold of me. I took the cure and was much better now, but I still had to have additional help, I guess you could say. I could feel the darkness floading my mind at an alarming rate. I forgot to take the medicine, which was a huge mistake. I flew to the coubard I kept it in, and rumaged around until I found the container. I tipped my head back, ready to dump the contents into my mouth. My head snapped up imediately. The container was empty, and the manic thoughts were threatening to break through. Not good, not good at all. I was beginning to get irritated with Carries constant wailing, and it wasn't making the situation any better.

"Carrie, calm down, I already told you I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled loudly. The cries slowed down to whimpers, and I closed my eyes, trying to think. What could I do? I guess I could call Claire and see if she had any extra dosages. It couldn't hurt to try. I pulled the small device out of my vest pocket, and flipped it open. The light coming from the screen showed I had one missed call, and a voice mail. It was from Claire. I put the phone up to my ear. She sounded scared, but determined.

"Myrnin, I know you told us to stay put, but you know what, I just can't, ok? I won't just stand around while my daughter could be dead any minuet. I'm leaving to save her with Shane, Micheal, and Eve. I know that I could be killed, but in exchange for Carries life, its worth it. If I don't make it, I want you to take her far far away from Morganville as you can possibly get, and hide like you did me. Please, if you really care for me, do this for me." She hung up without saying good bye. I closed my eyes, and drew in a deep breath, even though I didn't need it. How oculd she be so _stupid! Now she was going to get herself killed for nothing. _Carrie was ok for the moment, and Claire was clueless. I couldn't let her do it, over the past years I had known her, I grew quite fond of her. Even loved her, for her mind of course. Or at least thats what I told myself... I had to save her...

Shane's P.O.V

I ran with determination, rain and wind stinging my face, Claire's soft hand in mine. I felt the strong, red hot rage bubbling up out of me. I barely kept control of it, but I felt the chains breaking. Carrie was off limits to Amelie. She was crossing the line, end of discussion. I would never forgive her if Carrie got hurt, even one little scratch. She was nothing but a bloodsucking _bitch._ She was going to pay for it. We were on our way to city hall, Claire by my side, Micheal and Eve to the right. Micheal would pose as a distraction, and the rest of us would use his vamp Id to sneek inside. We wouldn't get far with it, but hopefully we would find a way, and Micheal would come back to help us. We had gone through so much in our lives because of Morganville, and I wouldn't let this destroy us. Never. But those hopes were crushed in the next few seconds. I thought we were going to make it, just about another block or two, but then two vamps jumped in the way, fangs out and ready to attack. I slammed hard into the tallest one's chest, and fell to the ground, Clarie landing hard on top of me. She jumped up immediately, me close behind her. I stared into the cold, glinting eyes of the bloodsuckers who blocked the path. Micheal was trying to reason with them.

"Now we just want to get through to see-" One of the vamps hands struck out with blinding speed, to fast for me to see, and all of a sudden Micheals feet were dangling high above the ground.

"I know what your here for you fool." He spat, and grabbed something from his coat pocket, plunging it through Micheal's chest. Eve screamed a blood curdling cry, and fell to his side, where a stake was sticking out of his limp body.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I were you, unless you want him to die even quicker." The one who staked Micheal chuckled. Red crossed my vision, making it hard to see and making me shake. The monster was breaking out this time, nothing could keep it locked away now. A rage filled yell came out of me, all the resentment showing. I grabbed a silver knife from the weapons bag, but they had me in their arms in no time. Faster than I had expected them to be. I was taken by surprise, true surprise. I had never been taken out that fast before... And that just made me even more furious. I kicked and tried to get away, making no progress. But then the strong grasp on me suddenly let go, and I flew forward, Slamming into Claire, both of us falling to the ground again. Once we stood up, I saw that it was Myrnin. Claire called out and ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"Thank god your here! But weren't you going to get Carrie?" She asked urgently. Myrnin smiled, patting her lightly on the head.

"Yes, sweet little Claire, she's safe for now. No need to come and get yourselves killed. I came to stop you, good thing I wasn't to late."

"Where is she?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Oh, She's-" He never got to finish his sentence. He cut off suddenly, smile swiped clean off his face. A needle was sticking out of his neck, and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He panted heavily, before callapsing and rolling onto his back. His eyes were full of panic, and Claire screamed. Myrnin started shaking, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then, just as quickly as it started, he went still. So still that I wondered if I had imagined it. All the rage had left me momentarily. There was just something so awful in what I just saw, and I knew he was dead. I just _knew _it. Claire was now sobbing, and I came to her side hugging her. She hid her face in my chest, tears soaking my shirt. Even I felt a sense of dread, and I had never really liked the guy. He was just another vamp to me. This feeling took me by surprise. A single tear ran down my face, as I looked up and saw Oliver standing there. He was _smiling._

"He thinks he can just come in and stab Amelie like that? With his fancy new inventions? Well, guess what. He's not the only one who can invent things. What was just injected in him can kill anything, even a vampire."

**Ok, so that was chapter four! Yes, Myrnins really dead, I know sad! I love his character! But you know what, that was just an idea that hit me that I thought would be good. Please review what you think! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Eve's P.O.V

Everything just kept getting worse and worse. No idea where Carrie was, Micheal would probably die, and we were all locked up, ready for questioning... What could be worse? Tons of things. Things could always get worse in this town. I sat in the cold, hard chair, with my hands handcuffed behind me through the bars on it. I stared with hatred at the greasy vamp in front of me. His eyes were full of excitement, in a filth filled face. His longish blonde hair was slick with grime and dirt, and his clothes were tattered and torn. He wore no shoes.

"So, lets not make this any harder than it has to be, ok? Ill ask the questions, you answer them, no bloodshed... Vise versa. Understand?" He asked, half laughing from delight. I didn't say a word, just sat there without moving. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No harm on me at least. First question, what exactly were you on your way to do? We all know it had something to do with Amelie." I didn't answer him. He waited for at least a minuet, giving me time to answer, but he soon got the hint that I wasn't going to do so. He slowly sauntered toward me, a cruel smile spreading fast across his lips, exposing yellowish fangs.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked... Another moment of silence. And out of no where I felt a sharp, agonizing pain on the side of my face, an unseen force forcing my head one way and my hair flew into my eyes. I snapped my eyes back to him. He had slapped me.

"Don't you EVER, lay a hand on me again!" I spat. He just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Oh, I don't suppose you have anyway to stop me, do you? Your handcuffed to a chair and are a harmless human. For the moment." He chuckled again, low and terrifying. Panic seared through my whole body. He was right, he could do anything he wanted to me right now and no one would be here to stop him. He could beat me till I wished I was dead, drain me dry, or worse... much, much worse...

"What do you mean _for the moment!_ You fucking asshole!" I shouted, more from fear than actual rage now.

"Well if you don't cooperate, I have permission to punish you. I was never given any restrictions. I may simply want to just turn you. Your such a pretty girl and everything, you could be my partner... In crime of course." He laughed again, and then was right in my face in a flash. His breath smelled of rotten corpses, and I almost gagged. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked on it, sending my head backward. I yelped out in pain. He kissed me on the cheek, and I wriggled around. _DISGUSTING! _

"So will you cooperate now?" I waited another long couple seconds, before ever so slightly nodding my head. I just couldn't become... one of them. I loved Micheal to death but...

"Good girl. Then back to the original question. What were you coming to see Amelie about? Hmmm?"

"We needed to sort out something." I said simply.

"Sort out what, and don't try to dodge the bullet." He said, more angry this time.

"Why do you think? C... c...Carrie." I felt immediate guilt. But I knew they would find out sometime. I didn't doubt that they had already known.

"Mmmmm. That's what I thought. What a foolish thing to do. Your all going to have to die now, you know that? Amelie wouldn't let you live after what Myrnin did. Look what that got him. And over a stupid child! Do you guys have no will to live at all!? Well Do _you?"_ He asked me directly. I nodded.

"Well then your in luck. I can save you, though I don't care for you to like it. I have always wondered what it would be like to create one of our own." The vamps face went completely serious, and in less than a second he had a handful of my hair again, fangs extended.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I screeched and wailed at the top of my lungs. He paused to say another thing.

"Of course I can."

"NO! You can't because... Because I'm... Pregnant..."

Micheal's P.O.V

I woke in a dark pitch black room, but my strong eyes could still make out shapes. _What the hell happened? _I didn't remember much, just the sobbs and screams of my friends as the world had subsided . I was confused. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. For one, I was strapped down. Two, a white hot flash of terrible pain shot from my chest, through almost all of my body. Panic flooded my thoughts. Where was Eve? Was she ok? What about Shane and Claire? Were they dead? I had to get out of here. I pulled and pulled and pulled at the restraints, trying to break them. But of curse they were even vamp proof. No way I would be able to break them without Wearing my self out. I called out for help half heartedly. I Know no one would come to save me. I locked away here for a reason. So all I could do was just sit here and wait. Wait for something I didn't even know. After what seemed like forever, a bright light burst into the room, and I looked to see who it was, but any hope I had of being saved before was no completely gone. It was Oliver and his men.

End of Chapter! :) How did you like it? Eve's pregnant, but hows that even possible? Gonna have to find out in the next chapter ;) And who's gonna be there for Micheal? Thanks for reading. Please Review! :)


End file.
